Friends Will Be Friends
by Scyllaya
Summary: Cas was his best friend, and it's not like he's gonna do or rather request anything unusual, well unusual for them anyway.  slash - High School!AU


**Title:** Friends Will Be Friends  
**Author:** scyllaya  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters and/or Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, Gabriel  
**Spoilers:** High School!AU, so no spoilers! :D  
**Warnings:** Sexual content, underage kissing and sex, mentions of underage drinking, cursing.  
**Word Count:** ~ 4000  
**Summary:** Cas was his best friend, and it's not like he's gonna do or rather request anything unusual, well unusual for them anyway.  
**Disclaimer: **Nearlyall names and characters in this story belong to CW/WB and Kripke (alias God :D). I'm making no profit whatsoever. It's just for fun! Don't sue me! :D

**A/N: **One-shot, about first time. And I'm like: I can't believe I wrote freakin' PWP! Cause it started as one, but there is some background story here, so maybe it's not that after all . You decide.  
Title from the Queen song (you know it).  
Un-betad (I still don't have a beta "^_^)

They were friends, no more than that, they were best friends. They hang out together ever since they ended up in the same class when they were ten. Before that the Winchesters moved around a lot and both Sam and Dean had trouble making friends, especially when they only spent a few weeks in one place, Dean gave up on it pretty early. He didn't even try to make friends back then when he entered the school, he was sure they wouldn't stay long after all, but he found himself being stared at by a classmate, who sat next to him, all big blue eyes and honest curiosity focused on him. It annoyed Dean, but Castiel didn't shy away from his angry scowl. Dean told him he was weird, and Castiel's answer was a calm 'I'm aware of that'.

Dean smiled at the memory. He forced his legs to start moving again down the street, because there was no reason to strike roots just a corner away. There was no reason to feel anxious either, he cursed his heavy beating heart endlessly, because it just didn't get the message to calm the hell down already.

Cas was his best friend, and it's not like he's gonna do or rather they're gonna do anything unusual, well unusual for them anyway. He already saw Gabriel's dark blue 69 Ford Mustang at the end of the street, which was a pretty cool sight in the afternoon sunlight, since Dean was convinced that it is the 2nd most awesome car in the world, right after his father's black 67 Chevy Impala, which is going to be his in a year, when he turns 18. Dean sighed, because although he had a very bizarre attraction to that Mustang – Gabriel let him drive a few times, and that also put the guy on Dean's Top 5 favourite people list – the car also meant that the elder D'arvill brother was home. And Dean would've liked it if Cas were home alone this time.

Not like he didn't get along with Gabriel, quite the contrary, but he knew everything, and that just made everything a lot more awkward sometimes, 'cause he liked to be a bastard and annoy the living hell out of Dean on occasion. He learnt pretty early back when he and Cas became friends that if Gabriel's a dick to you it means he likes you, if he's polite and neutral, he probably hates your guts. He was five years older than Dean and he enjoyed getting on his nerves from the day they met. And nowadays Dean was willing to admit that he had a tendency to repeat every single stupid bullshit he knew Gabriel ever did. He couldn't help it, his 12 year old self found him way cool (that was the year Gabriel got his car), he always hang out with the hottest chicks and got away with practically anything, he could always get beer, even when he was underage and he worked as a member of the sound and light crew in The Blaze club since he was sixteen. Every second guy in school wanted to be in his place, obviously.

Dean thinks that the fact that Cas was Gabriel's brother played some role in them becoming friends, but there was more than that. They understood each other since the beginning to a level that was almost creepy, Cas always knew what was on his mind just by looking at him, and Dean knew what emotion went through his friend beneath his always calm face. So yeah, they just clicked, instantly. The uber-popular big brother with the awesome car and cool job was just the bonus.

He was now pretty close to the D'arvill house and his footsteps slowed down without his consent, he was annoyed with himself for that. There was nothing to be nervous about, Cas will probably just take a look at him and he will know, hell Cas probably already knows he's coming. And it really was nothing, just a bit more of the same in their friendship.

He was of course aware of the fact that friends usually didn't kiss and touch the way they did sometimes. It started rather innocently actually. They were fourteen and one afternoon they started talking about girls, or more like Dean started to talk about them and how Gabriel could just wind girls around his finger so easily. It was Castiel's comment of 'He had plenty of practice over the years.' that really started everything. They just looked at each other and as usual they knew what the other thought. First it was an innocent kiss, just lips touching, it ended quickly and they stared at each other for a rather long time after it.

Their second kiss was not that innocent, Dean cradled Cas' head and kissed him with his lips opening, tongue slipping out to taste full lips and Castiel opened his mouth in return. It was still slow, uncertain first, lips sliding and tongues meeting, but when Cas grabbed the back of his neck to get an even better angle they started to get the hang of it.

They didn't do it that often, there were just moments when they were alone and looked at each other and simply just reached out or climbed into each other's personal space and kissed. It didn't mean anything or anything serious anyway. And as time went by the kisses turned into something more, they became more adventurous with their touches lying on Castiel's bed. Nearly always on Cas' bed. His mother was never home and Gabriel was also a rare sight around the house on an average day.

The moment Dean realized it was more than just helping each other to practice – and seriously, at sixteen that excuse started to get really-really ridiculous – was when he lay on his back on Cas' bed with his friend above him. Dean already pushed one of his hands beneath Cas T-shirt, touching skin, stroking his lower back and his sides, pushing his fingers into flesh heavily. His other hand he kept on the back of Cas' head, since he could never stop twisting his fingers in Cas' short dark locks, grabbing him like this, angling his head to reach whatever he wanted to kiss or taste, and Cas seemed to like it too very much. Cas had one of his legs slotted between Deans' own, and the whole thing stopped being innocent for good when Dean couldn't help but push his hips up to search for friction, and Cas just pushed back down moaning into the kiss. Dean really liked that sound.

From that point everything became more. More touching, more skin, more heat. The first time Dean pushed down with his hand on Cas' erection through his jeans was the next line they crossed.

'You're okay with that?' Dean asked while he mouthed at the soft skin on Castiel's neck, moving his hand up and down on the bulge slowly. The movement of Cas' hips was a pretty good answer, but Dean only continued when his friend answered with a breathy 'Yes'. After his change of voice every sound Cas made became impossibly deep, and Dean just liked it even more. He didn't even hesitate for a second before he popped the button open on Cas' jeans…

Just like always Dean stopped for a second to check out Gabriel's Mustang up close. It was in need of washing, but otherwise it looked as good as always. He walked up to the front door, and he still failed to calm his pulse down. He rang the doorbell and waited.

Gabriel opened the door and Dean was not sure whether to be glad about that or not.

'Hey De' he greeted and already stepped away from the doorway to let him in. Dean got in and closed the front door behind himself. Before who could just say that he was here to see Cas Gabriel started talking again. 'You busy on Sunday?' he asked.

'Why?' Dean asked while he hanged up his lather jacket and started to untie his boots.

'The engine doesn't sound totally fine to me' Gabriel answered. 'It's probably something minor, but I could use some professional help.'

'Shouldn't you take her to my dad then?' Dean asked, cause if it was something Gabriel didn't want to do himself it must be some delicate repair. Gabriel just snorted at his suggestion.

'Yeah first of all, your Dad can't stand me' which Dean knew was true. 'And second, I can pay you with getting you backstage, some beer or by not annoying you for a while.' Gabriel answered with a grin, which was yeah, fair enough.

'Sunday's good. When?' He liked working on cars and Gabriel really was repaying him for such favours generally.

'Early afternoon, come by for lunch then we can get started.'

'Okay' Dean agreed. 'So… um… Cas got home already, right?' he asked. And he was very much used to this moment, when Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then levelled him with a Look. He never said anything, which was worse, cause this way Dean had no idea what he really thought. Gabriel found out about their little extracurricular activities six months ago. There was nothing to hide since he found them making out behind stage on a concert Gabriel got them in for free, and maybe 'making out' was not the right term, they had a few drinks – Gabriel could be incredibly nice if he wanted to – so 'public dry humping' was maybe the more accurate way of describing the situation.

Gabriel didn't say anything, not then, and not ever since, he always just gave Dean that Look. Dean took it as a combination of 'You hurt my brother, I'm gonna kill you nice and slowly' and 'I'm proud of Cas for scoring such a stud'. It never failed to make Dean uncomfortable for more than one reason, which was exactly why Gabriel did it.

'Up in his room' Gabriel answered then. 'My mother comes home at ten' he added after a beat of silence. Dean just nodded and headed for the stairs. He couldn't tell if the chuckle he heard after he reached upstairs was real or just his imagination.

Dean didn't hesitate at the door. And he was also not surprised when Castiel answered his knock with:

'Come in, Dean.' Cas probably saw him from his window, or heard him talking with Gabriel downstairs. As Dean entered he saw Cas getting up from the floor closing his book.

'Hey, Cas' Dean, as usual, sat down on the comfortable arm-chair that opposed the bed, Castiel put his book away before dropping himself down on his bed, pulling his legs up to sit comfortably.

'Thought you had a date' Cas said. And yes, this did not come as a surprise either.

'I broke up with Jamie' he answered looking at Castiel, his friend looked back and they kept the eye-contact, they always did.

'Really?' Cas asked back, and Dean managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes in reaction to how smug Castiel sounded.

'Yeah-yeah, really' he said leaning back in the armchair.

'Can't say that I'm surprised' Castiel said, he too leaned back to the headboard.

'You're playing dirty, I hope you know that.' Dean said, but he couldn't keep the humour out of his voice.

'No such thing' Cas smiled calmly. 'I just gave you a choice; it was up to you to decide.' Cas' face didn't betray much, but Dean saw the self-satisfied features of his expression, how his deep blue eyes glinted with mischief, it was only moments like these when he was brutally confronted with the fact that yes, Castiel is Gabriel's little brother, he couldn't even deny it. He was such a sneaky little bastard sometimes, and Dean simply admired it when he was, there was no helping that.

'Like it wasn't obvious what I'm gonna choose.' Dean rolled his eyes. They played this game way too many times before, last time it was Castiel dating Pamela, which of course also ended rather soon, Dean was really proud of himself about that. Castiel chuckled; it was a quiet sound, short and light. This Jamie thing went down exactly as Dean expected it at first, then Cas went a raised the stakes, he called 'All in', and Dean found it hard to demand the promised offer. His brain was spinning with excitement and anxiousness, and he still wasn't entirely recovered from the sheer shock Castiel's whispered words caused. Cas kept his eyes on him, Dean didn't break the contact either. He licked his lips – nervousness or anticipation, he couldn't tell – before talking.

'I'm gonna hold you to it' he said. He saw Cas take a deep breath, after that his smile widened a little.

'Good' he said, but he didn't move. Bastard.

Dean got up from his chair to get on the bed, he flopped down next to Cas, trying for casual, but he probably failed. Dean faced him and Castiel also turned towards him with his upper body. Dean rested his elbow on the headboard before he leaned in close. He only stopped when their lips were just a breath away.

'Then what are you waiting for?' he asked, challenged.

Cas grabbed him and pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and sealing their lips together in a forceful kiss. Dean opened his mouth more than willingly to deepen it. Cas first slotted one of his legs in-between Deans', then the other too, not giving Dean any choice but to spread his legs to make room for him, but it was worth it when Cas pushed his hips down onto his, Dean already felt himself growing hard.

Dean wanted to grab his head to push his fingers into the dark hair, but Castiel encircled his wrist and pushed it down to the bed. His mouth leaving Dean's to draw a wet trail down from his jaw line to his neck, Dean throw his head back to give him access and didn't even notice when Cas pushed his other arm down too, holding him down with his body.

'I promised you something if you dumped Jamie' Cas said while still licking and kissing Dean's neck. 'And you came to get that' a soft sound of pleasure escaped Dean when Cas reached his ear with his kisses and now small bites. 'So tell me Dean, what was it exactly you came here for? What do you want? What did I tell you?'

Dean wanted to growl, but he just cursed himself, because he asked the same back when he made Cas break up with Tessa. Cas pushed himself down onto Dean again, pushing their growing erections together, despite the layers of clothing it dragged a moan out of both of them.

'Tell me!' Cas insisted and Dean could never say no when he became this authoritative, cause it was one hell of a turn on.

'You said… ah… that I could go on a date and fuck Jamie' Dean started, and it was damn hard to speak when Castiel let one of his hands go and shoved it instead under Dean's T-shirt to touch skin. 'Or I could come to you… ' Cas pushed his T-shirt up enough to put open-mouthed kisses on his stomach then he went further up to close his lips around a nipple. 'to get a proper blowjob.' Dean groaned as Cas bit down and he could finally push his fingers into Cas' hair and cradle his skull, the way he liked to keep his hand.

'And?' Cas asked after he licked his nipple again before switching to pay attention to the other one. Dean's heartbeat sped up and he licked his lips again. _All In_.

'And to get fucked into the mattress.' It was Castiel's turn to groan and he pushed his lips to Dean's again to kiss him. He stopped his movements for a moment after the kiss to just stare down at Dean. His eyes were darkened by lust, his hair already twisted into a more chaotic shape, his lips red and he looked down at him with such hunger that it sent a shiver down Dean's spine. Next he was yanking up Dean's T-shirt to finally get rid of it, Dean was more than happy with the idea of loosing their clothes, cause he could not touch enough of Castiel.

They were dragging down clothes hastily and they all landed somewhere around the bed, Castiel's shirt might've lost a few buttons because Dean was just too keen to finally get his hands on naked skin. He moaned satisfied as his jeans were undone and pushed down, right along with his boxers. Dean was completely hard now, the tip leaking with pre-come, slicking up the head and the moment Dean felt Cas' fingers wrap around him he moaned loudly and pushed up into the feel of it.

Cas moved his hand slowly up and down a few times while he laid kisses on Dean's hipbone, then inching closer kiss by kiss to where Dean really wanted him to arrive. He didn't have to wait long, and soon he felt the first brush of tongue on the head of his dick. He wanted to keep his hips in place, but it was hard as Cas knew what really did for him, knew exactly how to touch him, where and when. Like now, pushing his tongue along his dick, then encircling the head with his lips, licking the slit, then going down on him and finally sucking. Dean couldn't keep in his voice, not like he wanted to, cause he just knew Castiel liked to hear his reactions.

'Ah, fuck that's good' he pushed his fingers back into Cas' hair, he didn't push his head down – though he was tempted to do so – just kept it there, it was good to feel the movement of Cas' head under his hand.

Castiel stopped just before it became too much for Dean, as he obviously didn't want it to end just yet. Dean felt himself get a bit anxious again. Cas slid up his body to kiss him again, much slower this time, but just as deeply and Dean could taste himself on his tongue, which just never stopped being an incredible turn-on. They locked their eyes again.

'Do you want me, Dean?' he asked, and his voice only ever sounded like this after taking Dean so deep down into pleasure with his mouth.

'Yeah, keep going' Dean answered and maybe he was a bit surprised by his own lack of hesitance. Cas smiled down onto him – a rare kind of smile, that was almost wide enough to show teeth – then placed a kiss onto his lips before sliding off. He reached down under the bed and returned with a small bottle of KY.

'Where did you get that stuff?' and Castiel actually grinned at him.

'Who's my brother again?' he asked in return, and yeah, that explained everything perfectly.

'You know what you're doing, right? Cause I didn't though about it… in details.' Dean said. Castiel crawled back over him.

'Just trust me' he whispered before kissing him and wrapping his fingers around Dean's still very much interested dick.

And yeah, he could definitely trust Cas about this.

'Just loose the damn jeans already' Dean added and Cas chuckled, then obeyed immediately.

The first finger felt uncomfortable, painful even, but Cas kept his other hand on his dick, stroking slowly. The double sensation was something new, but not bad. It was not until Cas pressed his second slick finger inside and pushed deeper that Dean felt his back arch and his hips thrust up in pleasure. And his first coherent thought was that '_Why didn't they do this before?_'

'Is it good now?' Cas asked.

'Fucking good, keep going' Dean answered without a beat and he pushed his hips down onto Cas' fingers to get him to do more. Cas understood it just fine and he pushed in more, stretching the muscles and causing Dean to groan every time he pressed down onto his prostate.

'Oh, fuck yeah, keep doing that' Dean encouraged, Cas pushed in his third finger and Dean was already pushing down onto his hand.

Cas sat back down onto his heels and pulled his fingers out, Dean's eyes snapped open, but the complain died on his lips as he saw Cas slicking up himself with long strokes. Oh that was a sight worthy of an orgasm on it's own, maybe next time.

Castiel leaned back down, positioning himself. Dean grabbed the back of his head again with one hand, pulling their faces close.

'You wanted to fuck me into the mattress' he whispered, and yes now he could see how on edge Cas himself was, he couldn't help himself reacting to the darkness in the endless blue of Cas' eyes. 'So here I am all slick and ready for you to fuck as hard as you want.'

Cas literally growled at Dean's words and then he pushed in with one hard thrust. Dean forced himself to relax, because it was so much at once, too much, it burnt, but it will be good, Dean just knew he's gonna love it. Cas was breathing heavily, staying still. Dean wasn't sure whether he waited for Dean to adjust or just he needed a second for himself to calm down.

'As hard as we both want it' Cas said and as he started to move again Dean felt the pain fade into pleasure second by second. He met every thrust as best as he could, but after Cas changed his angle and was pushing into just the right spot he couldn't keep his mind together enough. His body moved on share instinct. Cas rhythm speeded up even more and every shove was stronger than the previous. Dean was so very close, and all it took for Cas to wrap his hand tightly around his now almost painfully hard dick and stroke a few times and he was coming. The world blinked out to white for a second, Dean was vaguely aware of shouting Cas' name, or maybe even 'Yes' too, but he wasn't sure. He knew Cas reached the end too, when after a few last strong thrusts he leaned down onto Dean to kiss him. He felt the warmth filling him and even that was not as weird, how could it be, coming down from so far the best orgasm of his life with Cas all sweaty and panting in his arms, he wouldn't care if a bomb were dropped into the garden.

It took Cas some time till he pulled out and turned over to lay next to Dean. Even after then they were just staring at the ceiling while their breathing slowed down.

'Really awesome' Dean said then he turned to Cas, he was already looking at him with a satisfied smile on his face. Dean liked that smile, he felt his own lips curl up.

'Yeah' Cas answered. 'I hoped you'd enjoy.' Dean raised an eyebrow.

'Oh c'mon, you knew I would. S'not like you never did it before, I can tell.' Cas merely blinked at him slowly before answering.

'I didn't' he said. 'You're my first' Dean turned towards him confused.

'I thought you and Pam…'

'We didn't' frowned Cas.

'Huh.'

They was silence for a while.

'Y'know…' Dean spoke again. 'I know I told you I slept with Sarah, but… um… just said it cause I thought you and Pam… so… y'know… you're my first too.'

Cas' smile returned right away.

The End


End file.
